Scott Disick
Scott Disick (born May 26, 1983) is a Jewish-American reality television personality and businessman. Disick is best known for appearing on the television series Keeping Up With The Kardashians Kourtney and Kim Take Miami and Kourtney and Kim Take New York by dating Kourtney Kardashian. Personal Life Disick was born in Eastport, New York, to Bonnie (1950 – October 28, 2013) and Jeffrey Disick (1950 – January 3, 2014).He grew up in New York, where he attended the Ross School as a young child. However, he never graduated from the Ross School. His family comes from a line of wealthy real estate developers. He is an only child. Lordship Disick claims to have become authentic British royalty while on a trip to London, with a ceremony broadcast in a season 7 Keeping Up With The Kardashians episode titled “The Royal Treatment.” The title he claims is “Lord of the Manor of Cruckton Ford.” The owner of a lordship of the manor can be described as Name, Lord/Lady of the Manor of, sometimes shortened to Lord or Lady of.However, a manorial lordship is not an aristocratic title and does not confer royal status on the holder. Disick has since branded himself as “Lord Disick” Controversies On August 10, 2013, Disick posted a photo to Instagram that depicted the Kardashian and Jenner family’s faces photoshopped over Da Vinci’s “Last Supper.”Disick's face was placed onto the body of Jesus. Disick deleted the photo shortly after posting it. In response to a controversy surrounding Texan Judge William Adams, who was filmed abusing his handicapped daughter in a viral video, Disick tweeted that "This judge William adams guy deserves to be shot in his face, and they should let the public do it!" A 2013 episode of Kourtney and Kim Take Miami depicted Disick shooting, skinning, and gutting an alligator. Though Disick legally hunted the alligator in Florida, this was met with heavy criticism. Mary Hart from International Reptile Rescue Fairness said that it would be fair to "cut both his thighs so he bleeds and then toss him in a gator pond with gators small enough to rip him apart slowly and painfully". In 2001, Disick was arrested after crashing his car in Riverhead, New York. He failed the field sobriety test, and ultimately pled guilty to a non-criminal charge of driving while intoxicated. Disick was shown having a violent altercation with his girlfriend,Kourtney Kardashian, in a 2010 episode of Kourtney and Kim Take Miami. The fight culminated with Disick punching a mirror. After this incident, Disick sought treatment from an outpatient rehab program. Career Aside from his reality T.V. career, Disick has sought out many business endeavors. Disick was a partner in Ryu, an NYC Meatpacking District restaurant, that opened on April 23, 2012. Ryu shuttered after 191 days in business. Disick has worked in numerous private businesses. He is quoted as saying, “I have done a lot of private label manufacturing in the nutrition biz and have raised money for startup companies. I tend to invest money into nightlife businesses for the friends of mine that are involved in nightclubs and what not.” Disick endorsed Amidren High T pill, a supplement aimed at men ages 20–40. It was also discovered that Disick was a cover model for Heartland, a young-adult book series, in 2001. Personal life Disick and Kourtney Kardashian began dating in 2006, prior to her family's reality show Keeping Up With The Kardashians. The couple had an on-again, off-again relationship all throughout the filming of the show. The couple temporarily moved to Miami with their son Mason and Kardashian's sister, Kim, in early 2010. During this time, Kardashian believed Disick had an alcohol problem. After regularly attending therapy and temporarily giving up alcohol, Disick and Kardashian reconciled and they continued their relationship in mid 2010. In 2011, during the final episode in the first season of Kourtney and Kim Take New York, Disick purchased an engagement ring and planned to propose to Kardashian during an evening meal in New York City. However when Disick asked Kardashian's opinion on marriage she said that she responded with "if things are so good now... why would we want to change that?", so he did not propose. The couple have three children together, a son, Mason Dash Disick (born December 14, 2009) and daughter, Penelope Scotland Disick (born July 8, 2012). Mason's birth was filmed and aired during the 4th season of Keeping Up With The Kardashians. In June 2014, it was announced that the couple is expecting their third child together in December 2014. Kourtney gave birth on December 14, 2014, to their third child, a son Reign Aston Disick, which was also on Mason's fifth birthday. On July 6, 2015, E! Online reported the couple's separation. Category:Extended Family Category:Males